touken_ranbufandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Yuuno hiroshi/Update tháng 3/2015
＊＊＊Tổng hợp update tháng 3 của Touranbu＊＊＊ ---- March 31 *Emergency maintenance: 22:00 - 23:00 GMT+9 completed. *An emergency maintenance was performed to correct a major bug, in which damage statuses (light/moderate/severe) for all non-captain swords on the team were not being displayed while battling at the Front Lines if the captain had sustained moderate damage (中傷). This may have led to players accidentally breaking swords or losing equipped protection charms. *The staff are currently looking into how many players may have been affected by this bug and will be compensating for any loss of swords or protection charms at a later date, which will be announced on the official Twitter and community forums. *If you were affected by this bug, please send an inquiry to the staff and include the issue (ex. swords breaking, protection charms lost) and the approximate date when it occurred. Staff will look into your inquiry as quickly as possible. March 31 *The Equipment Creation Campaign (刀装キャンペーン) has ended. *The Kebiishi Suppression Campaign (検非違使討伐キャンペーン) has been extended for two weeks, until the April 14th maintenance. *You can now clear the 「いざ出陣」mission (Obtain a victory of Rank C or higher at the Front Lines) with a Kebiishi encounter. *Fixed a bug where the troops' health displayed differed from actual values at the PvP results screen. *Viewing recollections from the library will now display the background of the battlefield in which they take place. *Corrected typos in Recollections, Honebami Toushirou's sword library entry, and the description for the Memory of the Meiji Restoration battlefields. *Fixed a bug where sword stats displayed in the Formation screen were incorrect. *Fixed an issue with critical hits sometimes not pushing the enemy formation backwards. *The Memory of the Meiji Restoration, Hakodate battlefield (1-1) has been adjusted to more easily reach the boss node. March 30 *The Equipment Creation Campaign (刀装キャンペーン) will come to an end after the 3/31 maintenance. March 24 *Start of the Kebiishi Suppression (検非違使討伐キャンペーン) and Equipment Creation (刀装キャンペーン) Campaigns until the 2015/03/31 maintenance **Kebiishi Suppression Campaign *For the duration of the event, Kebiishi encountered by parties with the highest level sword between LV. 10 ~ 29 will be weakened. **Equipment Creation Campaign (second round) *The probability of making silver (上) and gold (特上) troops is increased. *Also, you cannot fail at making troops. *Swords now have a new voiceover line whenever they sustain minor injuries (軽傷) during battle. March 23 *Start of the Kebiishi Suppression Campaign (検非違使討伐キャンペーン) after the 3/24 maintenance. **Kebiishi stats at level 10 - 29 will be reduced. *Start of the second round of Equipment Creation Campaign (刀装キャンペーン) after the 3/24 maintenance. *The Weekend Campaign (週末キャンペーン) will come to an end after the 3/24 maintenance. March 20 *There is now a new line of dialogue spoken by your leader sword (the one in the Citadel) whenever an Expedition returns. *When unlocking swords that are over Lv. 2 in the Formation menu, the game will pop-up with a message confirming the player's decision to unlock this sword (which will cause it to appear in the Refinery and Dismantling menus). *The encounter rates for Kebiishi on Memory of the Meiji Restoration and Memory of Edo (Eras 1 and 2) have been significantly reduced. *Fixed a bug where Uguisumaru was required to be in the party with Hotarumaru and Aizen Kunitoshi to clear Objective B26 (Complete a Sortie with 2 or more Rai clan members in the party). *Start of the Weekend Campaign (週末キャンペーン) until the 2015/03/24 maintenance *For the duration of the event, the three-hour expeditions have enhanced rewards! **Auditing the Ashoro Fields (B2): 250 Whetstone, 50 Steel → 300 Whetstone, 70 Steel **Cause of Revolt (C2): 150 Whetstone, 100 Steel, 60 Coolant → 200 Whetstone, 110 Steel, 70 Coolant *Also, if you achieve a Great Success (大成功), you will gain the bonus to resources as listed above, and an additional Help Token (in addition to the one obtained for a Great Success). **Please note, if you fail the expedition, you will not receive any resources. ** If you send your swords on B2 or C2 before the 2015/03/24 maintenance and they return after the conclusion of the 2015/03/24 maintenance, all rewards for a Success and Great Success will be the normal, unenhanced rewards. *Repair times have been cut in half! **Please note that resources required for repairs remain at their usual values. March 19 *Start of the Weekend Campaign (週末キャンペーン) after the 2015/03/20 maintenance. **For the duration of the event, all expeditions three hour expeditions will be enhanced. **Repair times will be halved. March 17 • A new feature has been added to the Front Lines: formidable enemies called the Kebiishi (検非違使) may appear. ○ Kebiishi: police commissioners during the Heian period (AD 794-1185) • The Kebiishi are strong enemies that may appear when clearing the same battlefield area several times. • The two new swords, Nagasone Kotetsu and Urashima Kotetsu, may only be obtained rarely from defeating the Kebiishi. March 10 • Next Server Expansion: Mid-April • Two new servers added: Bicchuu no Kuni (備中国) and Bungou no Kuni (豊後国) March 3 • Server Expansion: March 10th, 2015 • Two new servers will be added: Bicchuu no Kuni (備中国) and Bungou no Kuni (豊後国) • While forging, the recipe system has been modified to make it easier to obtain specific swords. • For example: Sword A ○ ALL 100 - 300　5% (Normal Combo)　+　ALL 200 - 300　5% (Superior Combo) ○ When using the superior combo recipe, 5% + 5% = 10% appearance rate ○ Swords made by current recipes will still be obtainable. • All ema effects have been increased; rarer swords have a higher probability of appearing. • The Expedition Enhancement (遠征強化) campaign will come to an end. • Bug Fixes ○̶ ̶F̶i̶x̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶u̶g̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶s̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶m̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶e̶r̶r̶o̶n̶e̶o̶u̶s̶l̶y̶ ̶r̶e̶c̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶a̶t̶i̶g̶u̶e̶ ̶(̶?̶)̶ ○̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶n̶c̶l̶u̶d̶e̶s̶ ̶e̶x̶p̶e̶r̶i̶e̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶i̶n̶t̶s̶,̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶p̶s̶,̶ ̶e̶t̶c̶.̶ ̶o̶b̶t̶a̶i̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶s̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶m̶i̶t̶ ̶(̶?̶?̶)̶ ○̶ ̶P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶e̶m̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶o̶b̶t̶a̶i̶n̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶s̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶e̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶l̶i̶m̶i̶t̶ ̶(̶?̶?̶?̶)̶ ○ After considering players' opinions, we have decided to implement this bug fix at a later date in order to avoid confusion. Thể loại:Bài đăng blog